monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Couple's Fruit
Guide Book Entry Demon Realm fruit that always ripens as a pair, consisting of a small blue fruit and a large red fruit. The trees themselves are rare plants that have genders, the male tree and female tree will always sprout at the same time from side-by-side locations and extend upwards, intertwining with each other. When the tips of their branches intertwine, skipping the flowering stage, blue fruits from the male tree and red fruits from the female tree ripen as a pair. What's even rarer for this plant, is that the seeds still haven't been produced at the fruit bearing stage, perhaps because the flowering stage has been skipped. The two ripened fruits that are side-by-side, will cling closely together just as the two trees became intertwined and grew together. Eventually the red fruit will engulf the blue fruit, as if swallowing it. The blue fruit will sink into the red fruit as if drowning and then they become one. After that, the two fruits ultimately completely become one, blue flesh covered by red flesh to make one fruit. At this stage, the process is akin to pollination in other plants and seeds are produced. They intertwine and grow together, eventually becoming one, and making a child. Its form is said to reveal the ideal form of humans and monsters. ---- ''Note from the Wandering Monster Scholar: We can certainly say that the way the female (red fruit) consumes the male (blue fruit) appears exactly the same as monsters and human men. '' ---- The blue fruit is very sour and the red fruit has a strong sweet flavor, but when the two completely become one, the resulting fruit is just right, an exquisite mixture of refreshing sourness and mild sweetness. If only concerned about the taste, one could just put both fruits in the mouth at the same time, but a more popular and delicious way to eat them for couples is to have the monster put the red fruit in her mouth, while having the man put the blue fruit in his mouth, then kiss while intertwining tongues, moving the fruits from mouth to mouth along with saliva, while eating them slowly. If a man only eats the blue fruit and a woman only eats the red fruit respectively, then the eaten fruits will seek one another from inside the bodies of the two people. Naturally, a man and woman who have eaten it will seek one another, intertwine and seek to be joined. For example, if walking together, they would unconsciously hold hands and by the time they realized it, they'd be walking with their arms linked. If they moved their faces close together, they'd kiss and thrust their tongue inside their partner's mouth, then even their two tongues would become intertwined. If they had sex in this state and joined their lower bodies together, they would experience stronger pleasure and a greater sense of fulfillment at being joined. Even after the deed was done, neither one of them would try to separate, they'd try to stay joined together the whole time until the effect of the fruit wore off. Since it has this sort of effect, it's highly popular with monsters that can't be upfront with men and monsters that aren't so good at being affectionate. Also, even in the case of human men and women, it has the same effect. Sometimes it also circulates among humans as “love potion” or “fruit of love”. Human women that have personally experienced the effects of the fruit will be overjoyed to find themselves naturally getting comfortable with being aggressive and when they hold hands with the man they like, or kiss, the feeling of fulfillment ends up getting burnt into their brain forever, never disappearing. When they go to taste it again, they'll probably end up actively using the couple's fruit. While continuing to use it in this manner, even if they become a man's lover and have sex with him, women who've become prisoners of the fruit's demonic mana will end up still feeling unsatisfied with joining using the human body. They'll start to feel that they want a stronger and deeper connection with their beloved man and that they want to become one with him, even if they have to become a monster. Once it reaches this stage, the demonic mana accumulated inside the body from all the fruit they kept eating until then, will accept the woman's desire and activate, changing her into a succubus, that which exists for the sake of joining a woman's body with a man's body. Pg.42-43Couple's Fruit Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:CouplesFruit3.jpg|Scan of the Japanese Couple's Fruit page from World Guide II |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:CouplesFruit2.png References Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens